Kareem Abdul-Jabbar
Kareem Abdul-Jabbar is an American retired basketball player who played in the NBA for the Milwaukee Bucks and the Los Angeles Lakers. Personal Information Kareem Abdul-Jabbar was one of the greatest centers of the history. He changed the look of the centers with his post play and, furthermore, he changed the way the game was played. His signature move “skyhook” was considered one of the most unstoppable and beautiful moves in the history of basketball, although labeled “unsexy” by The Captain himself.1 Born in New York City, in 1947, he was raised as a Roman Catholic(later turned to Islam). He played for Power Memorial Academy, and led the team to three consecutive New York City Catholic championships.2 After the high school, he attended the UCLA and dominated the NCAA. During his college career, Alcindor became the Player of the Year twice(1967 and 1969) and first-ever Naismith College Player of the Year in 1969.12 After the 1967 season, the dunk was banned in the college basketball because Alcindor dominantly used the dunk.2 The Milwaukee Bucks drafted Alcindor in the 1969 NBA Draft. In his rookie year, he scored 28.8 ppg(second in the league), grabbed 14.5 rpg(third in the league)1, and became the NBA Rookie of the Year. Before the 1975-1976 NBA season he joined the Los Angeles Lakers. Abdul-Jabbar retired after the 1988-1989 NBA season. During his incredible career which lasted 20 seasons, he won six championships, was named the NBA Most Valuable Player six times, became an NBA All-Star 19 times, and won many more awards.2 Former Heat coach Pat Riley said to Sports Illustrated, “Why judge anymore? When a man has broken records, won championships, endured tremendous criticism and responsibility, why judge? Let's toast him as the greatest player ever.”1 about Abdul-Jabbar. His signature move “skyhook” was considered as the deadliest shot in the NBA. Double-teaming was not a solution to his move and there was no guy can block his skyhook. It required a great timing. Kareem said “Nobody really presented a challenge to me getting it off. Wilt was pretty good, too. Wilt tried to time it and he could really leap, but he just couldn't get there in time.”3 Alongside his achievements, his smooth and revolutionary playing style helped him to be considered the greatest center of all time.(In 2007 ESPN voted him the greatest center of all time).4 Athletic Honors * Naismith Memorial Basketball Hall of Fame (May 15, 1995) * College: ** 2× Associated Press College Basketball Player of the Year (1967, 1969) ** 2× Oscar Robertson Trophy winner (1967–68) ** 2× UPI College Basketball Player of the Year (1967, 1969) ** Three-time First Team All-American (1967–69) ** Three-time NCAA champion (1967–69) ** Most Outstanding Player in NCAA Tournament (1967–69) ** Naismith College Player of the Year (1969) ** 3× First-team All-Pac-8 (1967–1969) ** National Collegiate Basketball Hall of Fame (2007) * National Basketball Association: ** Rookie of the Year (1970) ** Six-time NBA champion (1971, 1980, 1982, 1985, 1987–88) ** NBA MVP (1971–72, 1974, 1976–77, 1980) ** Sporting News NBA MVP (1971–72, 1974, 1976–77, 1980) ** Finals MVP (1971, 1985) ** Sports Illustrated magazine's "Sportsman of the Year" (1985) ** One of the 50 Greatest Players in NBA History (1996) ** First player in NBA history to play 20 seasons ** #7 in Slam's Top 50 NBA Players of all time in 2009. * November 16, 2012 – A statue of Abdul-Jabbar was unveiled in front of Staples Center on Chick Hearn Court, in Los Angeles.2 References 1.http://www.nba.com/history/legends/kareem-abdul-jabbar/index.html 2.https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Kareem_Abdul-Jabbar 3.http://espn.go.com/nba/features/kareem 4.http://espn.go.com/nba/dailydime?page=dailydime-GreatestCenters